The present invention relates to a unicycle, and more particularly to a unicycle having an eccentric wheel.
Generally, a unicycle has a single wheel disposed below a frame fork. The axle and the geometric center of the wheel are concentric and fixed. The axle of the wheel can not be adjusted or separated from the geometric center of the wheel.
A bicycle which has an eccentric rear wheel is disclosed in the patent application, filed Apr. 28, 1989, by the applicant, Ser. No. 07/344,694, which was allowed on Nov. 21, 1989, and issued on Apr. 17, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,394. That invention is developed for two wheel bicycles.